Ella dijo: si
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Un fic en la era de los merodeadores. ¿Que pasa cuando Lily al fin le dice que si a James? Autor original: GundamGurl17, entren y lean por favor n.n


**Holas! Bueno aca estoy con un fic de Harry Potter (Lily y James xsupuesto). Cuando xfin Lily si acepta salir con James! WOOHOO! Y también agradecer a GundamGurl17 por ser tan amable y dejarme traducirlo. nn**

* * *

**¡Ella dijo 'Sí'!**

Eran las 11:30pm en un Viernes. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi desierta. Solo dos chicos de 17 años permanecían, una, su cabello rojo brillando con la luz del fuego, terminando su estudio nocturno, el otro, sentándose cerca del fuego, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer._ Esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando. Estamos solos. Ahora puedo preguntarle. _El chico se paro, su mano subconscientemente dirigiéndose a su desordenado cabello negro._ ¡No!_ Se regaño así mismo mentalmente. _No desordenes tu cabello. Ella odia eso._

Los viejos hábitos eran tan difíciles de romper.

Lentamente, James Potter cruzo la habitación hacía donde Lily Evans se sentaba. Lily se paro, y empezó a recoger sus libros, preparándose para ir a la cama. James tosió para llamar su atención. Lily lo miro, para luego seguir recogiendo sus cosas.

"Discúlpeme, Señorita Evans''

Lily volteo abruptamente, _¿Señorita Evans¿Desde cuando él me llama '¿Señorita Evans? ' Normalmente es solo 'Evans'_

"¿Sí?''

"Ahm, espera, déjame ayudarte con eso'' James dijo, empezando a recoger algunos de los libros de Lily._ El hacer esto apropiadamente es más difícil de lo que pense_ James iba a volver a hablar pero antes de que él pudiera Lily pregunto, "¿Qué es todo esto James ¿Por qué de repente te estas comportando de una manera educada?''

Afortunadamente, James se había preparado para una pregunta de ese tipo. _Sabía que preguntaría eso. ¿La conozco, o **la conozco**?_ "¿Acaso esta mal que un hombre trate a una mujer de una manera educada? Especialmente con una mujer tan linda como tú'' Él dijo en su más profunda, y más placentera voz. Lily se quedo desconcertada. Rápidamente volteo su rostro al fuego, escondiendo el hecho de que James la había hecho sonrojar. Pero siempre atenta, Lily tenía un contraataque.

"No necesariamente me llamaría a mi misma una mujer, y definitivamente no te consideraría un hombre''

James se quedo mudo por lo que dijo. "¡B-bueno joven mujer entonces¡ De cualquier manera entiendes mi punto!'' El tono sofisticado de James había desaparecido.

Lily, ya no más sonrojada volteo su mirada a James y sonrió. "Si, comprendo tu punto'' James sonrió. "Tú quieres algo''

La sonrisa de James rápidamente se encogió. "Estoy ofendido Señorita Evans. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo te haría pensar eso?'' James pregunto, su tono placentero volviendo.

Lily se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, supongo que asumí eso solo por que estabas demasiado... tranquilo, querías algo de mí''

"Ah, Señorita Evans, ''

"Por favor, no más de esta tontería de Señorita Evans. Solo llámame Lily''

"Si eso es lo que quieres Señor- uh, quiero decir Lily. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, nunca asumas...''

"Si lo sé. Lo lamento. '' Lily tomo el resto de sus cosas y se encamino a las escaleras.

"¿Oye, Lily?''

Ella se detuvo. "¿Sí James?''

"Me estaba preguntando... bueno tu sabes, el viaje a Hogsmeade es mañana y me preguntaba si... tu ya sabes, podríamos tal vez, vernos en el bar de Rosmerta para una cerveza de mantequilla o algo. ''

Lily se detuvo en el primer escalón en un shock total._ ¿Me...esta invitando a salir? Pensándolo bien, no me lo ha preguntado por un tiempo. Y ha madurado mucho. "_¿Lo que quieres decir, es que tengamos una cita?''

"Bueno si tu quieres que sea una cita, entonces supongo que así puede ser''

Lily sonrió y pretendió pensarlo. "Supongo que puedo salir contigo. Pero solo si me lo preguntas apropiadamente''

James se emociono "De acuerdo, Lily Evans ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?''

"James Potter, acepto. Sí saldré contigo''

"Te veo mañana en donde Rosmerta'' James y Lily empezaron a subir las escaleras hacía sus dormitorios. A medio camino James se volteo. "Oh y Lily..."

Lily también se volteo. "¿Sí?''

James juguetonamente le mando un beso. Lily sonrió inocentemente.

"Fallaste''

"Yo... ¿qué?

"Tú fallaste'' Lily se rió. "Si me vas a dar un beso, hazlo bien'' Ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras y James se encontró con ella en el descanso.

"Okay, si eso es lo que quieres. Tú lo pediste'' El rápidamente la beso en la mejilla. Ella también lo beso de vuelta.

"Ves ¿Eso fue mucho mejor no lo crees?'' Ella preguntó

"Sí, si lo fue. '' James sonrió. "Buenas noches Lily''

"Buenas noches James''

"Dulces sueños''

Esto último se encontró con una suave risa. "Tu también'' Entonces ambos fueron a sus dormitorios.

Tan rápido como James cerro la puerta, dejo salir un grito, y corrió y salto en su cama. "¡ SIIIIIIIIIIII ¡SÍ¡SÍ¡SÍ!'' En el proceso él sorprendió a Remus, quien estaba casi dormido, despertó a Peter, quien estaba roncando muy ruidosamente, y detuvo a Sirius en un proceso de queja sobre los ronquidos de Peter

"¿Qué te sucede amigo?'' pregunto Sirius

"¿Huh¿Qué esta pasando?" Peter murmuro casi incoherentemente, aun medio adormilado.

"¿Puedes por favor calmarte¡Casi estaba dormido!'' Remus dijo fastidiado.

"¡NO! No me puedo CALMAR'' grito James, aun saltando en su cama. '' ¿Y saben por que, amigos míos?''

"¿Por que, comiste azúcar?'' pregunto Sirius

"ERROR, mi querido Canuto''

"¿Por que encontraste una bodega secreta de whisky de fuego y te la bebiste por tu cuenta en vez de compartirla con nosotros?'' sugirió Remus, el cual aun estaba molesto por haber sido tan violentamente sacado del mundo del sueño

"¡ERROR¡ Mis queridos amigos, Yo, James Potter tengo una CITA!''

"¿Con quien, tu Puffskein?'' Pregunto Peter

"¡NO¡Con LILY EVANS!'' James grito saltando más alto que nunca.

"Si, comió azúcar'' dijo Sirius

James dejo de saltar, pero se mantuvo parado en su cama. "Vaya amigos que son. ¿ No me creen?'' Él pregunto sonando profundamente herido.

"¿Quieres decir que en verdad ella dijo 'sí'?'' pregunto Peter

James tenía la atención de sus amigos ahora. Ellos no podían creerlo._ Esta hablando en serio, _pensó Sirius. Remus dijo lo que pensaba Sirius.

"No estarás hablando en serio¿verdad? ''

"¡No, no estoy hablando en serio, el sí!'' James grito y al mismo tiempo Sirius exclamo, "¡No el no esta hablando en serio yo sí!''

Luego los dos cayeron en ataques de risa.

A pesar de un gruñido enojado, Remus dijo. "Bueno ¡Felicidades amigo!''

"Si'' añadió Peter

"No puedo creer que ella realmente haya dicho que sí'' continuo Remus

"¡Yo sí!'' dijo Sirius. "¡Sabía que aceptaría en algún momento!''

"¡Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo¡Ella no podía resistir mis encantos!''

"No empieces con eso de nuevo amigo o ella te botara como una bolsa de bombas apestosas explosivas''

"Lo sé, estaba bromeando Sirius. ''

"¿Ahora podemos ir a dormir?'' pregunto Remus impacientemente. "¿Ustedes saben que sucede mañana en la noche no?''

"Oh, sí'' dijo James. "Lo siento amigo, Buenas noches a todos''

"Buenas noches''

Lily hizo su camino por las escaleras saltando y sonrojada como loca. La mejor amiga de Lily, Elizabeth estaba sentada en la cama esperando por ella "¿Qué te puso tan feliz?'' Elizabeth pregunto al mismo momento que Lily entro.

"Nada'' respondió Lily inocentemente.

"Oh, no me des eso. Estabas abajo sola con James Potter. Algo debió haber pasado''

"De acuerdo tú ganas. Algo si paso''

"¿Qué?''

"James me invito a salir''

"¿Y?''

"Y dije que 'sí'."

---Por favor dejen review siii? 3---


End file.
